Malkavians
Malkavian 'Bloodline Curse: the Lunatic's Curse' The Malkavians are not a true Bloodline. Rather, the 'bloodline' are the descendants of Patient Zero, universally inflicted with Malkavia. Anyone permanently inflicted with Malkavia may be termed a Malkavian, however, regardless of their Clan of origin, Blood Potency, or whether they already belonged to a Bloodline. In addition to the Curse of their parent Clan (and, occasionally, the Curse of their original Bloodline), all Malkavians are incurably, invariably, infamously, and contagiously insane. This infection is passed through the blood, when the Malkavian drinks from a vessel or when someone else consumes infected vitae. Whenever this happens, the unafflicted party must make an extended Resolve + Stamina roll, with one roll per twenty-four hours and target successes equal to the Malkavian's Blood Potency. If the other party is living (either mortal or ghoul), failure on any roll gives the Infected Condition at a severity equal to the Malkavian's Blood Potency minus their successes on the resistance roll. This condition is removed after days equal to its severity. They also gain the Carrier Condition at a severity of two less than the Infected condition. This condition is removed after hours equal to the Malkavian's Blood Potency. A Kindred who is infected via the Carrier Condition gains the Infected Condition at a severity equal to their own Blood Potency, as well as the Lunatic's Curse. Both are removed after a number of months equal to the Malkavian's Blood Potency. If a Kindred is directly infected, rather than via a Carrier, failure on any of the Resolve + Stamina rolls gives them the Lunatic's Curse permanently. This is effectively similar to being Avused into the Malkavian Bloodline, but may happen regardless of Blood Potency or whether they are already the member of another Bloodline. Anyone infected with Malkavia gains a persistent Condition from the following list: *Amnesia *Broken *Delusional *Fugue *Obsession *Subservient This Condition may never be resolved, and never gives Beats. It can be suppressed for a scene by spending one Willpower and succeeding at a Resolve + Composure roll, which may be made as an Instant action. 'Bloodline Gift: Dissociation' Regarded as integral to the survival of those poor unfortunates who suffer from Malkavia, Dissociation makes it considerably more difficult to discern information about them. Any use of Auspex or other divinatory power that targets them must achieve successes in excess of the Malkavian's Blood Potency in order to be considered successful. Successes equaling the Malkavian's Blood Potency are treated as a failure, and successes fewer than the Malkavian's Blood Potency are treated as a Dramatic Failure, usually giving misleading information. 'Disciplines' Dominate, Nightmare, Obfuscate, Resilience 'Dementation Devotions' The fearsome Devotions associated with Malkavians are, generally speaking, closely guarded secrets. They may only be used by those suffering from one of the Persistent Conditions listed in the Lunatic's Curse. Revealing possession of any of these Devotions therefore requires revealing that one is infected with Malkavia, which in many domains is an immediate death sentence. ''Mad Insight'' (Auspex ••) Malkavians largely meet the criteria for being 'Mad Oracles'. For whatever reason, the twisting of their minds opens their mentality up to higher secrets that the conventionally sane would not be able to comprehend. Whenever the Malkavian enters a new situation, visits a new place, or meets a new person, she may reflexively roll her Blood Potency. If she gains a success, she may ask one question of the storyteller or character's player in a 'Yes/No/Maybe' fashion identical to the Mekhet-only merit 'Dream Visions', save for that it may be asked of any given subject once per night. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. ''Share the Insanity'' (Dominate ••) With this power, the vampire can share his insanity with others. After doing so, the Demented can manipulate the victim with ease, because he knows the insanity well. :Cost: 1 Vitae :Dice Pool: 'Intelligence + Empathy + Dominate vs Resolve + Blood Potency :'Requirement: 'The vampire must have inflicted the Mesmerized Condition on the victim. :'Action: '''Instant '''Roll Results :Dramatic Failure: 'The backlash of the failed power gives the vampire the Confused condition. :'Failure: 'The target is unaffected. :'Success: 'The victim receives the same Condition the Malkavian chose as his Lunacy Condition for the remainder of the scene. The vampire gains +2 dice on all social and Discipline rolls made against the victim during this time. :'Exceptional Success: As a success, except that the effects last for the remainder of the night. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. ''Inner Demons'' (Nightmare ••) With this power, a Malkavian can pull fears to the surface of one's mind, or plunge them like an icy needle of adrenaline into a victim's heart. Mortal spirits can be frozen, minds clouded with despair, and egos set on fire. The parts of Kindred that used to live are just as vulnerable, and this power can also spook the Beast. The Malkavian can "activate" any negative Conditions the target already has, causing him to feel as if the typical stimulus for his shortcomings has been met. A character suffering from Addiction must immediately sate it or become Deprived, for example, while a character with the Guilty Condition feels guilt and remorse about whatever is currently happening. :Cost: 1 Vitae :Dice Pool: '''Presence + Empathy + Nightmare vs. Composure + Blood Potency '''Roll Results :Dramatic Failure: The Malkavian's own Lunacy Condition is immediately triggered. :Failure: 'The power has no effect. :'Success: 'Any negative Conditions the target has are immediately activated. If they do not have any negative Conditions, they instead gain the Distracted Condition, which manifests as hallucinations. A Kindred target must check for fear frenzy. :'Exceptional Success: 'As a success, except that Kindred targets must check for fear frenzy at a penalty equal to the Malkovian's Blood Potency. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 beats) to learn ''Maddening Loneliness (Obfuscate ••) Loneliness is a Kindred's greatest enemy. Without friends, allies or even enemies to ground him in reality, a Kindred cannot hope to maintain his Humanity. This power inverts the use of Obfuscate, imposing that loneliness on others. With a touch, he can make all other living subjects invisible to the victim. :'''Cost: 1 Vitae :Dice Pool: Intelligence + Stealth + Obfuscate vs Resolve + Blood Potency :Requirement: The vampire must touch the victim. This may require an attack roll. :Action: Instant Roll Results :Dramatic Failure: The power turns on the vampire, who gains the Stranded Condition. :Failure: 'The attempt to strand the victim fails. :'Success: 'The target is affected by Stranded Condition for hours equal to the vampire's Blood Potency. :'Exceptional Success: 'The target is affected by Stranded Condition for nights equal to the vampire's Blood Potency. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. ''Once Broken, Twice Shy (Resilience ••) The storied stereotype that it is simply impossible to drive the mad to even more dire straits of madness is patently false. And yet, the origin of such a superstition lies within this particular devotion. In essence, the Malkavian draws on the one source of madness to fight another. Why believe that one conspiracy is out to get you when clearly another is? Why believe that the monster is under your bed when clearly it is in your closet a safe distance away? Using similar fragmented-yet-refuted reasoning, the Malkavian draws on a temporarily bizarre contradiction to be applied against incoming mental influence. :'''Cost: 1 Willpower :Dice Pool: None :Action: Reflexive Whenever the Malkavian encounters a particular source of mental or emotional influence (such as Dominate or Majesty), they may spend a point of Willpower to add their Resilience to their Resolve or Composure. This may take their Composure or Resolve over the limits imposed by their Blood Potency, though it does not add to their Willpower. It always takes the form of a delusion that provides a reason for the Malkavian not to respond to the influence. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. 'Conditions' ''Stranded'' You cannot perceive any other being. To you, all of them are effectively invisible, as though they were Obfuscated. You subconsciously move out of their way. If someone attacks you, the illusion ends in respect to that one person. All other people remain invisible to you. :Beat: Your inability to interact with others causes you significant disadvantage. :Resolution: The duration of the power ends. 'Source' Ventrue: Lords of the Damned, pp 110-122. This Blood & Smoke revision is a mix of the versions written by Myka Dunn and Griautis. Category:Bloodlines Category:Translations Category:Conditions Category:Devotions Category:Ventrue